Empty Space
by LittleDarkG
Summary: War doesn't end and leave no memory, it doesn't just get erased from you're mind, it haunts you, your thought's, your dreams... It will always just be on the edges of your mind, always...


_**I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling...**_

_**It's just an empty space**_

The space where they had been was empty, void of anything good or whole. The space was black, sad and depressing. He tried not to fall into the space, tried not to dwell on it, but sometimes it was inventible, his dreams going from the happy place to the dark empty one and he went spiralling down into the darkest memories on memory lane.

_The loud bang and smell of smoke that erupted from the twins' room before Fred came running down to ask his mum how to re-grow eyebrow hair and receiving a horrified look from Mrs Weasley as everyone at the table erupted into laughter at his black sooted face and single eyebrow._

_The smiles as Bill arrived home for Christmas, swinging an eleven year old Ginny in the air as she laughed loudly and kissing him on the cheek, wrapping her skinny arms around his neck as he held her close, eyes closed and a content smile on his face as he buried his face in her flame like hair._

_The first quidditch match of his life when Oliver Wood, proud captain, told him about his own first game, how he got hit by a bludger and woke up in the hospital, all the while laughing as the rest of the team made jokes about him, making Harry worry less and smile a whole lot more._

_The world cup as they screamed and yelled for their teams, pushing each other lightly and laughing as their team scored, groaning as they were scored against, and waving silly novelty items made in their team colours._

_The cheering as he caught the snitch to win the house cup, being hoisted up on Gryffindor's shoulders and holding the cup above his head in victory. Clasping hands with Ginny as they held the cup for a photo, grinning as she kissed his cheek in congratulations. _

_The laughter as Bill and Charlie played wars in the backyard with the tables for dinner the evening of his birthday at the burrow. Smiling when they both got fake shameful looks on their faces when Mrs Weasley came out to tell them off._

_Meeting Sirius, being told he, Harry, could come and live with him in the country side._

_Spending the summer at Grimmauld Place with his godfather, memories of his mother and father being told and retold as the whole family laughed, allowing Remus to look like the man he should, if only his friends were still alive._

_The Quidditch Captains badge falling out of the letter onto his lap late one august afternoon. Everyone staring at it as it shone in the light before breaking out in congratulations. _

_Kissing Ginny in the common room after winning the house cup, meeting Ron's approving glance, smiling down at her as they went for a walk in the grounds. _

_Those lazy afternoons in the common room with Ginny in his lap, trying to study yet getting distracted as Harry ran his fingers through her hair or read the page along with her._

_Kissing Ginny the summer of Bill's wedding, his 17__th__ birthday, the feel of her hair beneath his fingers as he pulled her closer, because really, he didn't want to leave, not her, not ever._

They were all overtaken as the blackness seeped in, the memories that he struggled to forget, to keep away from this happy carefree place.

_Watching as Ron was struck down in the chess board chamber under the school. Smiling grimly as Hermione was transported back through the door via a potion. _

_His trusted professor turning out to be nothing more than a carrier for Voldermort. Meeting him for the first time he remembers, or at least, as much of a Voldermort as he could be._

_Ginny lying on the wet floor of the Chamber, pale faced, hair flowing around her in a ghostly image as he splashed his way towards her, crying her name in fear, only to be stopped by the diary version of a twelve year old Tom Riddle. _

_Hermione and Ron as they floated at the bottom of the Black Lake, deathly pale and surrounded by a greenish tinge of the Lake surrounding them._

_Cedric as that fatal green light flashed, and he crashed to the ground, silent as the graves around him as he, Voldermort, just laughed as Cedric turned cold._

_Mr Weasley as he, Harry, posing as Nagini in his head, attacked him in the department of mysteries. As he fell to the ground, bleeding everywhere as Voldermorts cruel, cold laugh echoed through his head._

_Professor Tralawney as her eyes rolled back and her voice husky as she repeated the prophecy she had only said once. Neither can live while the other survives..._

_Sirius as he fell through the veil, only in that very place because Harry was too weak to see the trickery, too weak to see the difference between dream and reality._

_Katie Bell as she was lifted off the ground, screaming in a gut wrenching pain, caused by a necklace, a necklace sent to kill his headmaster, his friend, his guidance. _

_Ron on the ground, convulsing after a glass of mead. His face slowly going red then purple before fading to a pale white. His eyes as they rolled back. Harry as he desparately shoved a bezoar into his mouth, begging his best friend to live, begging him to be alive, for him, for his family, for anyone._

_Dumbledore as he drank the poison, crying for the mercy of invisible monsters as Harry was forced to keep to his word and kept pouring it down his throat. Assuring him all the time that _**this**_ was the last one._

_Being pulled under the water of the lake as the inferi tried to protect what they had been spelled to protect. Trying to drown Harry as he was forced to take it away, only to be dragged down, away from the light, to become one of them._

_Dumbledore as he toppled off the astronomy tower, the most powerful wizard Harry had ever known, accepting a fate that should never have been thrown upon him, not by him, not for him, because he only died because of harry. _

_Bill as he lay in the hospital wing, face mauled by Greyback. Fleur crying by his side and dabbing his wounds through her tears, exclaiming that just because he was damaged didn't mean she didn't love him. _

_Hermione's screams as Bellatrix tortured her in the house above the cell Harry and Ron were trapped in, as she was asked questions she didn't know the answers to and accused of lying and being tortured for it. The blood curdling screams as she was hit, carved, sliced and crucio'ed over and over again._

_In the pond in the forest of Dean as he jumped into the water to retrieve the sword. The locket as it tightened around his neck, tighter and tighter forcing harry to stop reaching for the sword and trying to re-surface. _

_The ghostly images of Hermione and himself as they came out of the locket, eyes glowing red as they taunted a distraught Ron, making up lies and working on his weaknesses trying to prevent him from destroying the horcrux with the sword he held in his hand._

_Students, teachers and friends as they fell around him, trying to protect the castle, trying to protect the students, trying to protect him and his life as he raced to complete the task he needed to. As he raced to complete the task he was destined to finish._

_Fred's wide eyes as he slide to the ground, Percy crouched over his brother as they watched him fade from this world, as the rest of the battle flashed around them. Tears as they streamed down his face, as they streamed down Percy's face who tried desperately to cover Fred's body with his own, to protect it from further harm, all the while whispering desperate apologies. _

_Severus Snape, as he begged for Harry to come closer and to collect the memories he needed Harry to see. The memories of Lily, of James, of the loyalty he showed to the order, not to Voldermort. _

_The green light as it flew towards him as he refused to raise a hand to protect himself, refused to let out a sound, refused to give in to the reflex reaction of grabbing his wand and firing back. He had to protect what was left of the world. It was up to the last member of the order to finish the job as he, the last horcrux, was destroyed. _

_The ghostly mist that surrounded him on the higher plane he rose to after the curse listening to the crying being in the corner and Dumbledore's figure as he spoke._

_The excruciating pain as the crutatis curse was inflicted upon him again and again, but he couldn't make a noise, lest they realise he was alive. Lest the realise, the boy who lived, had lived again._

_The final moment as their wands connected, neither sure who would survive as the sparks burst and a wand flew._

_The bodies as they were lined up in the ante-chamber of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonks as she held Harry's godson, the child that would never know his parents, crying as she stared down at the little bundle that was his body._

_The stricken look on Ginny's face, the defeated yet disbelieving, grief in her voice as she screamed for him to wake up, screamed for him to be alive, and by her side. The sheer desperation as she screeched at Voldermort for killing him, for murdering the boy who lived, her friend and her love. _

Harry was suddenly awoken. The face that had just now haunted him hovering over him with concern, her red hair creating a curtain around them.

One of her soft hands came up to smooth his hair back and cup his cheek. Harry leaned against the comforting hand and sighed, opening those brilliant green eyes to meet the concerned filled chocolate brown eyes. That empty, black space that had been trying to take over his mind disappeared. It was pushed back like a dementor against a patronus and Harry realised that the black space was just that, an empty space. It couldn't hurt him, because nothing would hurt him anymore, because she would always be there, they all would be.

He stared up into those chocolate brown eyes and couldn't believe she was his. After all that had happened, the black memories where just that, memories. None of it would come back, and he was sure of it. Even then he couldn't believe he was still alive to lay here with her, just be with her.

'I love you,' he whispered.

**Leave some constructive stuff, some love and some reviews...**

**Lil Bodor...XoX**

_Because life goes on, with or without you..._


End file.
